Twisted Romance
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: CHALLENGE FIC 02. Keyword: Twisted. RUFUSxCLOUD


**Twisted Romance**

-----

Pairing(s): Rufus x Cloud

Summary: _CHALLENGE FIC_. Keyword: Twisted.

-----

When I was little, the only thing that made me happy was my mother. Her warmth when she hugged me, her laughter when she was happy, her gentle coos of kindness when I broke down crying after a fight with another kid... She was also the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my short lifespan. Her hair was a golden blonde, eyes a gentle sky blue hue, lips naturally rosy and plump, perfect for kissing... It was no wonder my father got married to such a woman.

Though, the story behind my parents wasn't as charming as Father had always boasted about. He told me that he met her in the Shinra Building, working as a secretary or something... And just one day, he spotted her out of all the other women who worked there, and BAM! I was born not long after...

But that was far from the real truth.

The truth was, they had met in the Market Place, not the in the office. Mother didn't work as a secretary, but as one of the many Honey Bee Inn sluts. Father had a sweet tooth for the place, even now with Mother as his wife. And, one night out in the bright lightened place, he spotted her. She was the most beautiful women in the place at the time, what with most of the women being middle aged and no younger. The younger were smarter and stayed clear of the Market Place, especially after one had been raped not long ago...

But I digress... Father spotted Mother one night, being it her shift to work. And so, snatching her up and paying for one of the rooms, the two made sweet, hot, wild sex. Well, that's how Mother described it, anyways... Apparently my father was a lot more impressive under the sheets then he was in a suit.

In the end, my idiot father had forgotten to use protection just that one night, and gotten Mother pregnant. It was only thanks to the Turks' perfect gathering skills did they figure out that I was his child, even when I was still in the womb! So, happy to have a sexy wife, Father had eagerly asked for her hand in marriage...

But no one knows of that side of our family's history. Everyone, but the Turks, Mother, and myself, believed in Father's side of the story. It seemed more common and descent then knocking up a common whore, anyway. And thanks to said story, Mother was no longer a slut and was free to be herself.

I loved my mother, I really did. Even when she told me the truth behind her and Father's relationship. Even when she told me she loved me more then Father. Even when... she told me she was going to die.

Sadly, as a whore, Mother had had many sexual situations, and a lot more of them without the protection of a condom, another fact that both my parents had thought that she must just be barren or unable to have children in the first place. And because of this, Mother had picked up most nasty deceases. One that had quickly zapped her strength and slowly, but surely, killing her from the inside out.

I had been young at the time of her death, but I understood what was going on. I knew I'd never see Mother's sky blue hues no longer, I would never hear her gentle laughter, and I'd never get to look at her with awe at her beauty, what with her being five hundred feet under the ground by now. And Father didn't care. The bastard just gave a mock performance at her burial, before slinking off to get a taste of more of the Market Place's whores. That damned... _pig!_

I had sworn repeatedly, over and over again silently in my head, that I'd never become like that man. And even despite my mantra, Tseng, my personal bodyguard, had noticed similarities behind the old man and myself. But, I wasn't angry at the words. For these similarities I was quite proud of myself.

There was a time, when I was still younger, that Dr. Hojo had said something along the lines of, "A child usually falls in love with the opposite sex of their parents. So, when one looks for their own wife or husband, they'll look for similarities in their parent, be it looks or personality, just to find the right person for them. Very common, I hear..."

At the time, I didn't believe him... But now, I can't deny that I have indeed fell for someone quite similar to my mother. Beautiful golden blonde hair, sky blue hues with specks of mako green hidden beneath their depths, naturally rosy pink lips, though no where near as plump as Mother's, still perfect for kissing. Their laughs, gentle and soothing, were almost exact. It was like someone was playing with my heart, giving me a second chance to have the warmth I had lost when Mother passed on...

Funny, though. I could of sworn Dr. Hojo said I'd be attracted to the opposite sex, a female girl with similarities to my late Mother. Instead, I find myself loving someone quite similar, but far from a girl. Though feminine, slender, and short, the love of my life was a male, and wanting to be a SOLDIER.

Heh, heh... Oh well. I'll take the cards I'm dealt with. Even if this may seem a little twisted. It'll be my twisted little romance. My twisted little romance with a small blonde boy, named Cloud Strife.

_-owari-_


End file.
